


blue-eyed killer

by firstaidkitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and literally everyone else, assassination attempt, cas is an innocent cinnamon roll, charlie does as well, charlie is dean's adopted sister, just a bit of angst maybe, just a fair warning, meg and ruby ship destiel, sam and dean are really reckless the first few chapters cause I need this to work, so do gabriel and sam, they kill people, they're all assassins except cas au, wow I can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaidkitt/pseuds/firstaidkitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester wasn't expecting to run into Castiel Novak that day. Not when his target was supposed to be an old rich guy called Cassiel. Sam almost dies laughing at the confused look on his brother's face when a pretty blue-eyed man promptly drops the sandwich he was eating, in favour of screeching and falling onto the floor when he leaves his kitchen only to be faced with two attractive men with guns pointed at his heart. Dean is instantly enthralled. !!coming soon!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue-eyed killer

**Author's Note:**

> coming soon! ... I'm probably gonna change the title.

Coming soon!


End file.
